Jealous CHANBAEK
by Acha Kim
Summary: (ONE SHOOT cerita 1) cerita dibalik pembuatan Exo Next Door dimana Chanyeol membenci satu scene yang melibatkan Baekhyun dan sang magnae hingga mengakibatkan perang yang menakjubkan (namun di skip) bagaimana kisahnya? monggo di baca dulu./ YAOI/ ChanBaek/ little HunBaek/ little KaiSoo/ just fiction/ review juseyooooo/ semoga menghibur.


CHANBAEK story only meski aka nada (pasti) selingan-selingan nama-nama dari yang penting sampai yang gag penting yang penting ini ChanBaek area!

'

'

'

'

'

Summary : Cerita dibalik pembuatan drama EXO Next Door dimana Chanyeol yang merasa tak terima dengan salah satu scene yang melibatkan Baekhyun dan sang magnae hingga perkelahian hebatpun terjadi (tapi di skip)

'

'

'

'

'

"CUT"

Seluruh pemain dan kru menghela nafas dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka seketika saat sang sutradara meneriakkan kata 'cut' yang bisa diartikan syuting hari ini telah selesai. Namun berbeda dengan 2 namja yang masih saling tumpang tindih diatas sofa dan mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun masih asik menciumi pipi dan leher Sehun tanpa peduli bahwa syuting telah berakhir sedangkan Sehun hanya pasrah saat pipi dan leher indahnya 'dilecehkan' oleh hyung cantiknya itu. baginya itung-itung amal sedikit membahagiakan Baekhyun dengan cara membuat Baekhyun seolah-olah menjadi seme untuk Sehun kkkkkk.

Mereka terlalu hanyut untuk menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari seorang namja lain di sana yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya siap memukul siapa saja yang berani menyentuh kekasih mungilnya meski pada kenyataannya kekasihnyalah yang 'menyentuh' orang lain. Tidak seperti HunBaek yang tidak peka, Kyungsoo yang saat itu tepat berada di depan mereka begidik ngeri saat melihat tatapan membunuh Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah ia tunjukkan sejak mereka syuting namun setelah syuting tatapan Chanyeol semakin tajam hingga membuat Kyungsoo reflek menendang pantat Baekhyun dengan 'sedikit' keras, sedikit hingga mampu menimbulkan bunyi…

'DUKK'

"AWWWW YAKKK SIAPA YANG…." Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendapati Chanyeol kekasihnya tengah menatap tajam dirinya dan Sehun. Seketika Baekhyun melupakan rasa sakit di keningnya berkat berbenturan dengan kening Sehun.

"Chan….Chanyeolie? apa syutingnya sudah selesai?" Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan bodohnya disertai wajah gugupnya, yeah mungkin kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan tapi Baekhyun terlalu terbawa suasana tadi

"yakkk Kyungthoo hyung apa-apaan kau ? kening Thehun jadi sakit tau!" pekik Sehun dengan nada merajuknya yang sangat manja sedangkan posisinya kini telah duduk dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di kaki Sehun yang berselonjoran. Ahh rupanya Sehun si polos –atau pura-pura polos- itu tak menyadari suasana panas di sekitarnya.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak thakit? Kening Thehun thakit hyung." Sehun mulai merajuk pada hyung kesayangannya –setelah Luhan pergi-. Baekhyun pun segera sadar dari acara bengongnya dan segera mengalihkan perhatian pada Sehun.

"ahh benarkah Sehunie mana bagian yang sakit? Ouh tenanglah Hyung akan membalas Kyungsoo nanti sini hyung tiup!" seketika Kyungsoo yang saat itu hanya sendiri karena seluruh kru sudah pulang menahan nafas melihat pasangan HunBaek kembali ber-Lovey Dovey ria sedangkan mereka tau sendiri ada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan mereka dengan kepala yang hampir meledak. Kyungsoo menahan nafas lamaaaa sekali menanti apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan setelah ini mengingat sikap Chanyeol yang akan berubah arogan jika sudah menyangkut kekasih mungilnya itu.

Namun kekawatiran Kyungsoo semakin menjadi saat Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun malah berlalu menuju mobil fan untuk kembali ke dorm.

"ya Tuhan Byun Baekhyun kau dalam masalah besar!" Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri sedangkan Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo heran.

"apa maksudmu Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun babo.

"iya apa maksud Kyungthoo hyung? Memangnya Baekhyun hyung kenapa?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"YAKKKK CADEL NAMAKU KYUNGSOO BUKAN KYUNGTHOO! Aissh kalian berdua membuatku gila!"

"aku kan cadel hyung mana bisa bilang 'Kyungsoo hyung'"

"nah itu bisa?"

"kan cuman contoh."

"aishh cepatlah kita pulang sebelum manager membunuh kita!"

Suasana didalam mobil fan begitu mencekam bagi Kyungsoo tentu saja hanya dirinya karena Baekhyun sibuk menina bobokan bayi besarnya Oh Sehun yang tertidur di pundaknya sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan Chanyeol tak berani menatap namja tinggi itu yang Kyungsoo yakin tengah menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Sehun. Terkadang Kyungsoo heran seberapa bodoh hyung mungilnya itu hingga ia bisa dengan bebas ber-Lovey Dovey dengan namja lain di depan kekasihnya meskipun namja lain itu dongsaengnya sendiri. Terkadang Kyungsoo juga ragu apakah Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh mencintai Chanyeol atau tidak karena pasalnya selama ini Baekhyun juga sama dekatnya dengan member lain termasuk Kyungsoo sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol begitu menunjukkan rasa suka dan memujanya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo itu pun karena Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun cemburu meski itu tak pernah berhasil.

Semoga setelah sampai di Dorm, Kai dan Suho Hyung bisa membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengurus tiga teman menyebalkan –menurut Kyungsoo- itu.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'BRAKKKKKK'

Seluruh isi Dorm menjingkat berjamaah (?) kala mendengar pintu kamar BaekYeol di tutup dengan tidak 'woless' oleh pemilik kamar berbadan tinggi menimbulkan Tanya di kepala Suho dan Kai yang tak tau apa-apa.

"YAKKKK PARK CHANYEOL APA KAU AKAN MENGGANTI PINTUNYA JIKA RUSAK!" teriak Suho selaku penanggung jawab.

"Baby Soo ada apa dengan jerapah kelebihan kalsium itu?" Tanya Kai langsung pada kekasihnya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaann Kai.

" Baekhyun dan Sehun berulah lagi, kali ini mereka keterlaluan." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada putus asa.

"mianhae ini semua karena aku. Aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol sekarang" ucap Baekhyun setelah mengantar Sehun ke kamarnya.

"itu memang sudah seharusnya Hyung. Cepatlah sebelum Suho hyung berteriak lagi setelah mendengar Chanyeol…."

'Brakkk'

"…..mengamuk"

Secepat kilat Baekhyun melejit menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol namun saat memasuki kamar, Baekhyun tidak mendapati kamarnya berantakan seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah pigora 5R tergeletak di lantai dengan kaca yang pecah.

Setelah Baekhyun melihatnya ternyata itu adalah photo Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol saat mereka masih berstatus trainee.

"cih belum ada seseorangpun yang berani membuang photo orang tampan sepertiku" decih Baekhyun sambil mem-poutkan bibir mungilnya.

Mengabaikan pecahan kaca pigora tersebut, Baekhyun lebih memilih menghampiri ranjang Chanyeol dengan tubuh pemiliknya tengah berbaring memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Yeol" cicit Baekhyun pelan, ia menaiki tempat tidur Chanyeol perlahan dan memegang bahu kekasihnya dan seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang, Baekhyun tersenyum karenanya setidaknya Baekhyun tau Chanyeol-nya belum tidur.

"maaf" satu kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan membuat Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut bercanpur senang berharap Chanyeol akan dengan mudah memaafkannya namun pikirannya salah saat Chanyeol malah mengambil remote AC dan mengaturnya untuk suhu dingin.

"yakk kenapa kau mengubah suhunya sedingin ini?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada marah yang tertahan namun Chanyeol mengacuhkannya serta kembali meniurkan tubuh lelahnya. Menjadi peran utama membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra dari yang lain terlebih scene-nya terlalu banyak berdua dengan yeoja gayung itu membuatnya muak. Jika Chanyeol bisa memilih dia lebih memilih Baekhyun saja yang jadi peran utama wanitanya toh wajah Baekhyun tak kalah cantik dengan Moon Gayung itu.

"ck, kalau kau tak mau menaikkan suhunya lebih baik aku tidur dikamar Sehun dan Suho hyung saja!"

Namun saat kaki Baekhyun menemui pintu keluar tiba-tiba kalimat Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti.

"KELUAR DARI SINI, DAN KAU AKAN MENYESALINYA SEUMUR HIDUP!" dengan begitu Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tiurnya layaknya anak TK yang disuruh eommanya pulang dari tempat bermain.

"aish ini benar-benar dingin" gumam Baekhyun sambil meringkuk diatas tempat tidur single miliknya dan sialnya lagi selimut tebal yang biasa ia pakai saat ini tengah berada di tengpat pencucuan dan belum Baekhyun ambil, poor Baek.

2 menit dalam keadaan seperti itu tentu saja Baekhyun masih membuka mata sambil mendesis keinginan mungkin jika dibiarkan seperti ini mungkin besok pagi ia akan terbangun dengan suara bersin. Namun pada menit ke 3 baekhyun merasakan kehangatan pada tubuhnya, oh bukan selimutnya yang tiba-tiba terbang sendiri menghampirinya namun sebuah lengan kekar yang memeluknya posesif dengan aura panas yang hangat bagi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis kali ini.

"hiks.." see dia memang cengeng.

"ssssstttthh…. Uljima Baby mianhae" ujar Chanyeol lembut sambil membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"kau membuatku takut Yeol." Cicit Baekhyun masih dengan sesenggukan.

"makanya jangan nakal lagi. Aku tak suka apalagi dengan Oh Sehun, kau tau kan setelah ditinggal Luhan hyung dia tak dekat dengan siapapun? Itu membuatku cemburu tingkat dewa hingga membuatku ingin pecah" jelas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"kau curang, kau saja bisa bermain-main dengan nenek gayung (?) itu kenapa aku tidak?"

"Baekhyun jangan mulai lagi itu hanya tuntutan peran. Kau pikir aku menyukainya?" Chanyeol berucap sepelan yang ia bisa sambil meredam segala emosinya.

"aku juga sama dengan Sehun…."

"tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya di lur syuting kau tau?!" Chanyeol mulai geram

"ya aku tau, tadi aku hanya terbawa suasana…oops" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat Chanyeol mendelik kearahnya.

"setidaknya adeganmu dengan nenek gayung itu akan lebih banyak dan aku butuh untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari itu." curhat Baekhyun sambil menunduk sedih dan itu membuat Park Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah.

"baiklah, lakukan sesukamu asal jangan keterlaluan seperti tadi"

"yessss! Saranghae Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun girang sambil mencium atau mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat membuat Chanyeol membeku, pasalnya ini ciuman pertama yang Baekhyun sendiri yang memulai karena biasanya Chanyeollah yang mencium dan mengucapkan kata cinta.

"benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepanya

"eoh? apanya?"

"benarkah kau mencintaiku?" kali ini Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"tentu saja kau kan kekasihku dan aku akan semakin mencintaimu jika kau tak terlalu posesif, cukup percaya bahwa kita saling memiliki. Arraseo?!" jelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

"yeol.." panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"naikkan suhunya! Aku benar-benar kedinginan" gumam Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang sukses membuat Chanyeol tegang.

"tak perlu baby karena aku akan menghangatkanmu" dan seringaian Chanyeol menjadi tanda 'start' untuk acara malam mereka.

'

'

'

'

Epilog.

Seorang namja manis tengah uduk di sebuah sofa single property syuting untuk drama yang sedang fenomenal tahun ini 'EXO NEXT DOOR'. Namun dia tak sendiri melainkan bersama seorang yeoja yang duduk dipangkuannya sambil memainkan rambut namja manis itu.

"sebenarnya aku lebih senang jika peran utama laki-lakinya itu kau oppa bukannya Chanyeol oppa." Ucap sang yeoja manja.

"yak au berdoa saja Youngie semoga setelah drama ini kita diberi kesempatan beradu acting berdua ne?!" ucap sang namja manis sambil mengusap pipi sang yeoja.

"aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu Baekkie oppa" ucap sang yeoja yang kini mendekatkan kepalanya pada sang namja namun naas gebrakan pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh dan seketika bola mata ke-tiganya membelalak.

"BYUNN BAEKHYUNNNNNNNNNNNN… AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU TAK BISA BERJALAN SELAMANYAAAA!"

'

'

'

'

'

'END

'

'

'

**Bagaimana oneshoot versi Acha? Sama ancurkah? Atau lebih ancur? Yang jelas ini akan jadi kumpulan OS (kalo g males) tentang moment-moment Chanbaek selanjutnya yang ada bumbu-bumbu (masakan lagi pake bumbu) ke-jealous-an antara akhir kata terima gaji dan…..**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO!**


End file.
